As The Werewolf's Heart Conquered His Brain
by unique.normality
Summary: This is a story about Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks' relationship. Based during DH. read it


Remus Lupin tried to look at his hands, the safest place for his eyes to travel. His worn hands held an equally rough, if not less, mug full of black coffee.

His caramel colored eyes yearned to look at the mass of pink, but his brain had control for now. He knew he could not look, his wrinkle-surrounded eyes could not settle on the young bubble of happiness across from him.

It was not right, not ethical. He was older, poorer, and not to mention dangerous. Lupin had voiced this many, many times, but the girl would not listen.

Whenever he tried to tell her this, when he tried to get her to turn away, his mind was begging for her to tell him he was being daft, which she did. As she told him she did not care, his spirits were lifted, his heart throbbing, while his mind tried to keep calm, knowing it was not right, but the sparkle in his eyes could not be diminished by what his old soul labeled 'honorable'.

Make up your mind

Decide to walk with me

Around the lake tonight

By my side

I'm not gonna lie

I'll not be a gentleman

Behind the boathouse

I'll show you my dark secret

But, alas, his brain was bowled over by his heart as his eyes drifted to the vision of his personal oxymoron:

Nymphadora Tonks.

The small kitchen in the Burrow was full, though not as much since most of the Order who had helped get Harry Potter there were gone. Only Weasleys were left (which practically included Harry, Hermione, and Fleur), Tonks and Lupin were only staying for a bit before they went back to her place.

Although he had tried his hardest to get her away, if only half-heartedly, she remained determined until he succumbed to her love. Although he had already confessed his love to her, they both had been busy, neither have time for each other, though both wanting to.

Lupin had tried to reason with himself, saying he could not do this, but knew he would.

"Remus?"

Molly Weasley, food in tow, snapped Lupin out of his thoughts.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley said, knowing no one could refuse her food.

He smiled sweetly with a nod, moving his rough hands out of the way as the food came down in front of him.

Tonks and him finished their food and bid their friends good-bye before walking out the door as the sun was rising.

As the two walked to the Apparation spot, Lupin looked at the girl- no _woman_ out of the corner of his eye. He noted the way the pinks of the sky went with her hair, the light hitting her skin.

At this point, Remus could not stop himself: his morals now being thrown into the boots outside the Burrow door.

Remus Lupin grabbed Tonks' arm and swiveled her around, kissing her roughly on the mouth.

I'm not gonna lie

I want you for mine

My blushing bride

My lover, be my lover, yeah...

He barely heard her sound of surprise, his heart bounding in his ears as he did what he had been dreaming of since he first saw her knock over the troll-leg umbrella holder at Grimmauld Place.

His body tingled as her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist.

As the broke away, in dire need of oxygen, Lupin stepped back, a blush creeping up on his neck.

He swallowed, his body and mind buzzing, breathing slowing down as he looked at Nymphadora who looked simply daze.

"Uh," Remus started, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously, noting the Metamorphamagus' silence. "Sorry… forgive me… that was a little forward… I don't know what came over me. I- sorry."

The werewolf let his arms fall limp at his sides, inwardly begging for her to speak instead of just standing there.

Then she smiled, making him jump slightly, a grin that would make you think she just won the World Cup.

"Wow," Tonks said with a sly smile.

Remus gave her an odd look, "Wow? Is that all you can say?"

Tonks nodded before stepping forward, twisting her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear.

"Yes, but it's not all I can do."

She kissed him fiercely, pushing up against him, then stepped back and turned, Apparating to her flat, leaving him shocked.

He looked at the spot where she had stood a second before, his lower body calming down as he took deep breaths.

"Merlin…."

Remus then realized he was still close to the Burrow, standing there looking like an idiot.

He chuckled at himself for a moment, knowing at least on red-haired person was watching him from the window, before turning on the spot as Tonks did moments before.

As he Disapparated into an alley outside the flat where he had only moved into a day ago, he stuffed his hand into his pocket, wand at the ready.

He quickly walked into the building, up the stairs. He stopped in front of the correct red door, his hand on the doorknob. Lupin smiled, relinquishing in the fact that he lived here, _here, _with the woman he loved.

He opened the door, shut it, took a few steps inside, and looked around. When he first came here yesterday, Tonks was in the middle of trying to clean it up, but did not get very far.

Clothes were everywhere. Shirts and pants on the chairs, combat boots stuffed in the corners, cloaks on the counter separating the kitchen and the living area.

Lupin smiled at this, knowing this was another thing that made them different: her being messy slob, him being a neat perfectionist (his worn out attire not counting), but it was just another thing he loved about the girl.

Before Remus had time to take another step, he was attacked.

All of a sudden, Tonks jumped onto him, which caused him to fall on his back with a grunt.

So now Tonks was straddling Lupin, a mischievous smile on her heart-shaped face.

After taking a breath to fill his longs with the air that had been knocked out of him.

"Oi, are you trying to kill me?"

"Why would I do that? Who would keep my company?" Tonks said with a smirk as she shifted in Remus' lap, making him gasp. "Though there is that one professor at Hogwarts who I hear is single, since I apparently have a thing for teachers."

"Well at least you're not one of my students, because that would just be-"

"Dirty," Nymphadora finished before she kissed him and hopping up, tripping, righting herself, and going into the kitchen.

He sat up and watched her get a glass of water. He smiled when she dropped her glass and he stood.

"Bugger it all! I can't even get a glass of bloody water without breaking something," Tonks muttered angrily as she went to pick up the pieces.

Remus walked up behind her, scooped her up in his arms as she exclaimed in surprised and set her down on the other side of the kitchen so she would not step on the shards. He then vanished the broken glass, then turned around to look at Tonks.

"I coulda done it myself, thank you," she scoffed; folding her arms across her chest, nose in the air.

Lupin smiled lightly and took the step towards her, turning her head towards him with his hand. He looked into her now blue eyes and just stared. They both looked at each other for a long time before either of them did anything.

Lupin cupped her face and leaned in, he stopped centimeters from her mouth in a teasing way Tonks did not like, which she made obvious by her noise of annoyance before she closed the gap quickly, kissing him hungrily.

They kissed, arms around each other, for a while before Tonks glided her tongue across Lupin's lips, making him moan slightly as he granted her entrance. The kiss deepened as Remus pulled her closer to him.

Tonks twirled his long, graying hair around her fingers, Remus running his hand through her short spikes.

Wanting more, Lupin deepened the kiss with force, tugging her closer to him than thought possible, causing her to moan. With his lower region buzzing, Remus moved his hand from her hair down, drawing it across her sides slowly, making her gasp.

Then Remus felt something and pulled back and his face became confused.

Tonks' hair went from its previous pink spikes to a medium length brown. Her face was now longer, different from the heart shape in a normal way. Nymphadora now had a small nose that went with her face in an ordinary way. All in all, she looked plain.

He opened his mouth to ask when she pulled some of her hair to look at it. Her expression became disgusted.

"Ugh, I hate this hair!" Tonks grunted before explaining. "When I uh… lose control I guess is the best way to put it, I… turn into my natural state. Its real bland, and I don't like it."

Remus smiled kindly as he twirled a lock of said hair.

"I think you look beautiful either way," he whispered, "Though I think I like the pink hair better."

I can promise you

You'll stay as beautiful

With dark hair

And soft skin...forever

Forever

She laughed, then grabbed his collar, pulled him down and kissed him.

They continued where they left off, hands wondering, and bodies tingling.

Lupin's hands in her real hair, her small hand trailing his jaw line.

Tonks' mouth left his as she kissed his face and neck, making him moan and her smile. He then pulled her face back to his and muttered, "I love you."

Her swollen lips went up in a smile as she whispered "I love you, too" in his ear before nipping at it lightly making him groan.

"I… I need you, Nymphadora," Remus gasped.

"Well, you have me," she muttered, brushing her leg against him as she pushed him back towards the bedroom door.

"Wait, I need to tell you something."

"Make it quick."

Remus took a needed breath before going red and admitting, "I… I haven't done this in many, many years…."

"You're doing fine so far," Tonks said in a breathy voice as she kissed his neck and moving closer to the door.

"I won't be any good…." Remus muttered, resting his hands on her hips.

"Remus," Tonks sighed as she pulled back, "You'll be wonderful. Now are you going to keep stopping?"

Make up your mind

And I'll promise you

I will treat you well

My sweet angel

So help me, Jesus

Lupin stayed silent for a second before picking her up bridal style, and taking her to the bedroom where he set her down on her twin bed.

He lay down next to her and kissed her, one hand under her head, the other rubbing her back.

Tonks moaned as his hand went under her shirt, hers pulling herself closer to the man she was mad for.

Lupin opened his eyes and looked around, saw the purple walls and smiled. He then looked down and saw Tonks curled up next to him, his arm draped across her waist, a blanket covering them both.

He sat and watched her sleep for what felt like hours, her chest moving up and down, her straight, brown hair covering her bare shoulders.

I promise you

I will treat you well

My sweet angel

So help me, Jesus

To him, even in her natural state, she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. He had never felt this way about anyone, ever. Remus loved her for who she was; he loved everything about her. Even her extremely clumsy nature was lovely, not to mention very appealing.

He knew he could watch her forever. Seeing her so peaceful and innocent was a major change to what she was like awake, and he loved every bit of it.

He was about to get up, since he realized was hungry, when Tonks' eyes fluttered open, the hazel color sparkling when she saw him looking at her.

"Hi."

"Hello, Dora."

She laughed lightly and said, "I like that nickname. Better than my real name, and sounds very sexy coming from you."

He laughed as well, fingering her hair.

She noted the color and immediately scrunched up her face, her head now rounder and hair now a curly brown that matched his eyes before going short and teal.

Remus smiled and kissed her mouth, cheek, ear, neck, shoulder, and collarbone.

Tonks moaned before cupping his face and pulling it back up.

"Remus, love, as much as I want to continue, I'm dying of hunger," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips, "you wore me out last night… or was it the morning? Whatever, point is: I need food."

He smirked slightly, looking like a true Marauder, fifteen years younger, and very delighted.

She laughed and got up, knowing Remus was watching as she walked to her dresser and opened the drawer that held his clothes.

She took out his boxers and a graying t-shirt and slipped them on.

Tonks smiled as she felt Lupin's arms curve around her small waist. She leaned back into his chest as he kissed her neck.

She then grabbed another pair of underwear and threw it at him as she broke away, heading for the kitchen, stumbling, of course, on anything that was in her way, all the while smiling as she felt the stare of a certain werewolf.

((A/N: I love these characters and even though them getting together was a surprise, I love the coupling! So I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review! If you'd like more of this ship or any others (relatively inside canon, please, no slash either) you can request it. By the way, the thing about Tonks' natural state was made-up, not canon (as far as I know) The song is "Possum Kingdom" by the Toadies.))


End file.
